


Gestrandet

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Tortuga. Norrington konnte sich noch genau erinnern, mit welchem Hochmut er auf die gestrandeten Gestalten herabgesehen hatte, die dort endeten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Tortuga. Norrington konnte sich noch genau erinnern, mit welchem Hochmut er auf die gestrandeten Gestalten herabgesehen hatte, die dort endeten.

Jetzt gehörte er selbst dazu.

Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass er, auf Flehen von Miss Swann, Captain Jack Sparrow zur Flucht verholfen hatte.

Wieso musste er diese Frau auch so sehr lieben, dass er ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte? Wenn seine Gefühle wenigstens erwidert würden. Sie hatte sich nicht nur gegen ihn, sondern sogar für einen einfachen Schmied entschieden.

Norrington hatte damals ganz genau gewusst, dass der Gouverneur diese Verfehlung verzeihen würde, weil es seine Tochter glücklich machte. Die Ost-Indien-Companie würde es aber anders sehen und ihn früher oder später zur Verantwortung ziehen. Bevor dieser Umstand eintreten konnte, hatte Norrington die Konsequenzen auf sich genommen und den Dienst quittiert. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er gedacht, dass es mit seiner Ausbildung ein Leichtes sein würde, ein neues Kommando zu bekommen.

Doch nach einem Monat sah er sich jeder Illusion beraubt. Kein Händler war bereit, ihm ein Schiff anzuvertrauen, und kein Kapitän wollte ihn als Offizier anheuern.

Egal wo er vorgesprochen hatte, immer hieß es: „Das Schiff hat schon genügend Offiziere, wir haben keinen Bedarf.“ Und am nächsten Tag wurde ein Mann mit schlechteren Qualifikationen angeheuert. Selbst bei einem Schiff, das durch einen Sturm drei Offiziere verloren hatte, bekam er eine Absage. Die Eigner machten sicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Lügen und Ausreden überzeugend vorzutragen. Es war deprimierend.

Keiner wollte den berüchtigten Kommodore Norrington anheuern.

Als er nach vier Monaten seine Ersparnisse aufgebraucht hatte, schluckte Norrington all seinen Stolz herunter und heuerte bei einem kleinen Handelsschoner unter falschen Namen als Maat an.

Es war eine Fehlentscheidung.

Der Schoner entpuppte sich als gut getarntes Piratenschiff, das Jagd auf Fischkutter machte.

Einen einzigen Raubzug erlebte Norrington mit. Man wollte ihn zwingen, auf die wehrlosen Fischer zu schießen. Doch das wollte er nicht zulassen und versuchte, dem Kapitän ins Gewissen zu reden. Die Piraten lachten ihn aus, verprügelten ihn und banden ihn während des Überfalls an den Mast, so dass er alle Gräueltaten mit ansehen musste.

Man brachte ihn aber nicht um, sondern setzte ihn ohne Geld und ohne Papiere auf Tortuga ab.

„Tortuga wird dich lehren, wie man sich gegenüber Piraten zu verhalten hat“, waren die letzten Worte des Piratenkapitäns, bevor er Norrington bewusstlos prügelte.

Es dauerte Wochen, bis er sich von den Verletzungen erholt hatte, da er sich nicht schonen konnte. Er musste überleben und Geld verdienen. Schwächen konnte er sich nicht erlauben.

Norrington hatte Glück und bekam in einer Fischbräterei einen Aushilfsjob. Er sparte jeden Cent, um die höllische Insel so bald wie möglich verlassen zu können, doch irgendwie konnte er sein Geld nicht zusammenhalten.

Trank er zuerst, um seine Schmerzen zu betäuben, so wurde es irgendwann zur Gewohnheit, nachts alles zu versaufen, was er am Tag verdient hatte. Anders war sein Leben nicht mehr zu ertragen.

Wenn er betrunken genug war, zettelte er Schlägereien an, in der Hoffnung auf einen Besseren zu stoßen, der seinem Dasein ein Ende bereitete.

Bisher war er immer noch am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht.

Einzig die Hoffnung, vielleicht doch eines Tages Jack Sparrow zu begegnen und sich an ihm rächen zu können, brachte Norrington dazu, aufzustehen und weiterzuleben.


End file.
